1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an end-stop damper with a damper body having a cylinder, wherein a piston is displaceably guided in a receiving chamber of the cylinder, a braking force acting on the piston is exerted by air pressure generated in the receiving chamber during displacement of the piston, the receiving chamber has at least one opening for relieving the air pressure, and the piston has a bellows section in operational connection with the cylinder as a function of the pressure conditions in the receiving chamber.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An end-stop damper is taught by German Patent Reference DE 103 13 659 B3. The end-stop damper has a cylinder in which a piston is guided in a linearly displaceable manner. Here, the piston is sealingly conducted on the inner wall of the cylinder, so that two pressure chambers are formed in the cylinder.
When retracting the piston, air is compressed in an overpressure chamber. At the same time an air pressure, which is less than the pressure in the overpressure chamber, is generated in an underpressure chamber. For allowing a continuous pressure compensation to occur between these two pressure chambers, overflow conduits of a narrow cross section are provided.
Air flows through these conduits from the overpressure chamber to the underpressure cylinder. For increasing the braking force, the piston has a bellows section which is inflated because of a difference in pressure existing between the overpressure chamber and the underpressure chamber. During this it rests against the inner wall of the cylinder and thus increases the friction of the piston. The bellows section is made as a sleeve of a flexible material. The piston is designed in two parts for fixing the bellows section in place, and the bellows section is clamped between the parts of the piston.
The known end-stop damper has a multitude of parts and the assembly is complicated.